Christmas Medley: Tenth Day of Christmas
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: Ludwig and Feliciano were invited to another Christmas party, and this time there's required karaoke. GerIta, modern human!AU, OOC. The tenth installment of "Christmas Medley", a series of multi-fandom one-shots written for the twelve days of Christmas 2013.


**Tenth Day: ****_Blue Christmas_**

~GarryxMrChairFan

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Hetalia: Axis Powers _characters (c) Himaruya Hidekaz. _Blue Christmas _(c) Billy Hayes and Jay W. Johnson, with props to the King for his wonderful version.

* * *

Ludwig sat on the couch, stroking the head of light honey-brown hair of his best friend in his lap as the little Italian boy slept off the horrible hangover of the night before's Christmas party. He'd told Gilbert that it probably wasn't a good idea since they were all practically strangers to the hosts, but Feli had immediately bounced in excitement at the thought of a party and begged to go anyways.

Ludwig could never seem to say "no" to him; it was going to be his downfall, he could feel it.

Luckily, Feli had pretty fantastic recovery abilities, and he'd be back to flouncing about when he woke up and ate a bowl of whatever pasta concoction sounded appetizing at that particular moment. Which, the stoic German knew, could range from one specific dish to three or four at once. He sighed with a small smile. His best friend was so predictable in his antics.

The German gazed down at the contented face of the Italian, gently stroking his cheek. It was quite sad, really, that he'd developed a bit of a crush on his best friend, especially with how carefree and flirtatious the little guy could be. He was a very hands-on, lovable person, constantly vying for some form of affection from whoever he was around at the time. Usually, that was the German himself as they were more or less inseparable, but Ludwig knew better than to think he was treated specially.

And yet, he wanted that to change; he _wanted _to be treated special, to be the only one Feliciano wanted affection from and to give affection, to be the one his best friend relied on and wanted around. Not that he couldn't have any other friends, of course, but Ludwig could be a bit possessive of the Italian. It was hard enough to gain friendship status what with his overly-protective older twin brother who seemed to have it out for any man with a German accent (of which Ludwig had – even thicker than Gilbert's or Roderich's) and he treasured the fact that he could be sitting where he was now with Feli.

But he wanted _more._

He sighed again, looking out the darkened windows to the gently falling snow. It had been snowing on and off since the fourteenth, and it if it kept up for another two days, they'd have themselves a white Christmas. Ludwig couldn't help but frown at the thought; which Christmases were supposed to be happy thoughts, but he couldn't help feeling it'd be a blue one instead. Feli was going home to spend the holidays with Lovino and his grandpa in Italy, and yet again he'd be alone for Christmas now that Gilbert had Roderich. He wouldn't complain, though. Feli loved his family too much, and Ludwig wasn't going to make him stay just because he was lonely.

The boy in his lap stirred, and the German looked down with a longing expression on his normally impassive face, still running his hands through the honey-colored strands. Feliciano smiled up sleepily at him, yawning and stretching as best he could. "Ve~ Good morning, Ludwig!"

The German chuckled deeply. "It's the afternoon, Feli."

Feliciano pouted in concentration, sitting up and sliding next to Ludwig, curling into his side. "Oh, well," he sighed, resting his head on the broad shoulder next to it. "I'm hungry, Ludwig~ Do we have pasta?"

"Only if you haven't already eaten it all."

Feliciano hopped up at that, skipping into the small kitchen in their shared apartment. He rifled through pots until he found the one he wanted, putting water on to boil and pulling out several boxes of varying pastas. "Oh, Ludwig~!" he called suddenly.

The German looked up from the book he'd begun reading, turning his full attention on the little Italian. "Yes, Feli?"

"Francis and Matthew are hosting a Christmas party later this evening, and there's going to be more karaoke!" he gushed, stirring his noodles of choice into the water. "They want us to come and participate!"

Ludwig set the book down, heading into the kitchen to wipe down the counters around the stove as Feli began on the sauces for the pasta. "Do you want to go, Feli?"

"Of course~!"

"Then I guess we'll be there later tonight."

Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig, burying his face in the German's chest. Ludwig promptly flushed a deep red. "Oh, thank you, Ludwig~ Ve, you're the best~"

Ludwig pushed the Italian back, encouraging him to tend to the food. "Anything for you Feli," he said nonchalantly, walking back to the couch.

Anything, indeed.

. . .

The beer in his hand was almost room temperature as Ludwig, watched the festivities of the party. At least Gilbert hadn't decided to spike the punch again; according to him, Roderich had gone on a "pretty unawesome bitching rant" when they'd left the previous Christmas party, totally chewing him out about it. Ludwig simply threw him a look that said he got what he deserved.

He sipped from his drink carefully as he watched Feli converse with his brother and Antonio on the couch, simultaneously seeing out of the corner of his eye Matthew and Francis setting up the karaoke. They were all to be Christmas songs, to "keep with the holiday spirit", as the Frenchman had claimed, and unfortunately for him, everyone had to participate.

It's not that Ludwig couldn't sing, he just usually preferred not to do so; however, he knew Feli would be disappointed if he didn't, so he'd resigned himself to choosing a song and performing. Luckily, half the attendees were drunk anyway; he was quite worried about Arthur across the room, who seemed to be already shitfaced – low tolerance, indeed – and hanging onto Matthew. The poor young blond was doing an alright time fending off his drunken advances, though, and everyone knew he was simply mistaking him for his brother.

Finally, the time had come, and Ludwig reluctantly shuffled into the living room along with all the other guests, seating himself on one of the couches and grunting when Feliciano hopped over into his lap. Francis announced that they could choose their own song, or if they didn't have one in mind, they could have one assigned to them. A basket then went around and they drew numbers for who would perform and in what order. Out of twenty people, Ludwig drew last.

He found he enjoyed listening to all his friends sing and perform, whether they could actually sing or not. He was surprised how much emotion some of them brought out: Arthur, even completely drunk, could sing better than any of them and his performance of Josh Groban's version of _I'll Be Home For Christmas _actually brought tears to some eyes.

Eventually, it was his turn, and he made his way to the center of the room as Feli cheered him on from their spot on the couch. He found the song he wanted to do and grabbed the little microphone, taking a deep breath as it started:

_"I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
__I'll be so blue just thinking about you"_

Ludwig let his deep voice fill the room, letting his body move slightly with the beat of the well-known Elvis song. It accurately described his thoughts, and he subconsciously put more emotion into than he might have as he thought about the Christmas to come:

_"Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
__Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me"_

He looked over at Feliciano as he sang, who was gazing at him with a thoughtful frown on his face. Ludwig thought he looked worried about something, and that little part of his mind wondered if the little Italian could see right through him.

He was singing for Feli, after all:

_"And the when those blue snowflakes start fallin'  
__That's when those blue memories start callin'"_

The memories were necessarily anything dramatic or special; just simple recollections of the time they'd spent together as friends, sitting together on the couch and watching TV, or eating pasta and potatoes because they had such different preferences but Feli always made sure Ludwig was happy.

Ludwig looked directly at Feli the entire time, simply letting the lyrics escape into the microphone and try to tell Feli what he was thinking. He'd never been good with words:

_"You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
__But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas."_

Ludwig paused, breathing evenly while he waited through the break in the song, glancing away from the little Italian and listening to the others hum and clap along:

_"You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
__But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas."_

He turned back to face Feliciano as he finished the song:

_"You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
__But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas."_

The others in the audience clapped and whistled as he finished the song, passing the microphone back to Francis who announced the evening was over and told everyone to have a safe trip home. Ludwig smiled as Feli came to stand next to him, unusually quiet as he hugged his brother and Antonio and bid them farewell as they all walked out together.

It was in the car on their way back to the apartment that anything was said.

"Ludwig?"

Keeping his eyes on the road, "Hm? What is it, Feli?"

"Are you going to be alone for Christmas when I go to visit Grandpa Roma?"

So Feli _had _seen through him. "It seems like it, Feli," he replied, deciding the truth was better, though he hated the defeated slump of the Italian's shoulders and the sad pout on his face at the answer. "Don't worry, though. I'll be alright."

"But no one should be alone on Christmas! Especially not you!"

Ludwig shrugged, pulling into a parking spot and turning off the car. He smiled a small smile, turning to look at the little Italian. "It's fine, Feli. I'm used to it."

Feliciano turned to face him, tears running down his face, and Ludwig immediately unbuckled himself and the boy, pulling him across to hold him in his lap like he always did when Feli was upset. The Italian buried his face into Ludwig's chest, gripping his shirt tightly. "I don't want you to be alone, Ludwig," he mumbled. "You're supposed to be happy on Christmas, not blue!"

Ludwig ran his hand through Feli's hair, soothing him by massaging his head and his back. "I won't be sad, Feli," he reassured. "I can never be sad thinking about you."

Feli pushed away, leaning up to look at Ludwig with big, round eyes sparkling in the moonlight filtering into the car. His expression was one of hope and happiness. "You think of me on Christmas?"

The German blushed, running a hand through his blond hair. "I think of you all the time, Feli. Someone has to watch out for you."

The Italian's smile was wide and wonderful as he threw his arms around the German. "Ve~ You're so cute when you blush, Ludwig!" He pulled back to cup the red face in his hands, staring into the intense ice blue eyes of the German. The normally pale cheeks were as red as the tomato sauce he loved on his pasta. Acting on impulse, Feliciano leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ludwig's, tenderly and carefully.

Ludwig was pretty sure his heart stopped, and he melted into the sweet kiss. He really hadn't thought Feliciano would return his feelings in _that _way. Though, as he thought about it while his mouth moved against the Italian's, trailing down the smooth tanned neck before returning with vigor, he couldn't exactly say he was surprised. It felt too easy, too wonderfully _right _for them to be connected as they were. He actually couldn't remember why he'd ever doubted they could work together.

Feliciano eventually pulled away, panting with a smile on his face and biting his kiss-swollen lip. He rested his forehead against Ludwig's, feeling their breaths mingle. "You know what this means, Ludwig?"

"Hm?"

"I won't have to worry about booking a last-minute flight to Italy."

Ludwig frowned. "I thought you already had."

Feli giggled, shaking his head. "Ve, nope! I really wanted to spend Christmas here with you, but I was also afraid you might not feel the same way, or may not want me here because you had other things you wanted to do. Grandpa Roma knows I'll be here if I don't show up, so there's nothing to worry about!"

The German shook his head fondly and pressed a kiss to his Italian's head. "If you say so, Feli."

Feeling the chill of the outside setting into their bones, they quickly got out of the car and headed up to their apartment. It really was convenient that Lovino had kicked Feli out to live with Ludwig.

"Ve~ We get to have our white Christmas together after all~!"

"Indeed we do, Feli. No blue Christmases for us."

_"You'll be doing alright with your Christmas of white, but I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas."_

_END_

* * *

**_If you'd like to read all twelve days of Christmas, please visit my profile to check them out~ All favorites and reviews are welcomed and appreciated~!_**

**_My profile now includes the recommended playlist of all twelve preferred versions of the songs used for this collection._**

**_Merry Christmas 2013, loves. :3_**

**_~GarryxMrChairFan_**


End file.
